8
A strong headed Prajapati Daksh addresses his assembly and tells them about his literature name Daksh Sahitya.The Sahitya will have components of life's betterment and would be talking about only the creators of the universe like Brahma and Vishnu unlike the destroyers Shiva. Soon the wanderer Narad Muni comes to the assembly of King Daksh. Being to his original self Narad Muni tries instigating Sati about the punishment. But, Sati dodges Narad Muni's query. As Narad leaves for Kailash Parvat to meet Lord Shiva, Gana and Pret stops him. Previous Episode: 7 Next Episode: 9 Synopsis Prajapati calls everyone at his sabha (court) and declares about the Aachar sahita which will be called as the 'Daksh sahita',which is for those who look unto lead an ideal life with discipline,rules and rituals. He also adds that only he who creates and Protects this world would be prayed and it will be proved that Shiva wont be having any place in it All of a sudden a messenger comes into the court and informs that Devrishi Narad has come Mean while Narada enters the court "Naarayan Naarayan... Oh ignorant ,one need not inform about my entry,its both boon and bane for me.I'm know to be Rampta Jogi (Wandering Yogi). Like the Time never stays at one position Naarada also can not stay at one place eh Prajapai?" Naradji then continues "Pranam..Prajapati " To which Prajapati replies "Pranam, by-the-way you said it right .. Interfering in others matter and thus this bane has turned into a curse for you." Before Narada could open his mouth Prajapti continues again "Others misery brings you happiness!"PrajaPati taunts. "Affection(Sneh) ,Affection it is ,Prajapati has got lots of Affection towards me,as we are the sons of the creator Brhama and both our favorite Deity also is Vishnu Dev" Narada replies "What is the reason behind your presence at my disciplined & pristine palace " Prajapai cuts Narada then comes to the point and asks Prajapati about 'Daksh Sahita' - something like the Acharya sahita and the truth behind its existence. Daksh replies that its very much true and asks him that what would he want to know to which Narada decides to let him be. But Prajapati asks him again what did he hear about it? Narada says" that these days there seems to be much of Mahadev Effect on your personal life and also it was hard for him to believe that Sati had invited Shiva by including the Shiva Linga in the Sri Hari Vishnu's-Brahma's Murti . "I would have been tough for you isn it? or on other thoughts is it the matter that you wanted to befriend him?"Narada spills Prajapati says that he was very sure that Narad mahrishi has come for just that,and he would be definitely heading towards Shiva from here. In that case give this message to Shiva that "due to his (Shiva's) rudeness Prajapari's determination is running high and he is gonna do something very soon ,due to which Shiva would come to know what it would be like to underestimate Prajapati's strength." Narada Laughs to that and leaves the court on his way outside he meets up with Sati who was coming towards the main door where Narada was standing and utters to himself. "Oh my! Sati-i have got the privilege of having Sati's sight (Darshan) and why Sati in this state..Oh Mahadev why...umm hold on Mahadev(with a grin on his face) Im coming Mahdev,but before anything lets test the waters here . "Naarayan Naarayan" Sati pays her respect to Maharshi Narada. "Bless you...why are you in this state you seem sad and what is all this ?" questions Narada "Its Prayashchit (redemption )"she replies "Prayashchit ,what has she done to be endure all this ?"he asks Sati ignores to tell him the whole thing and says all about just the prayashchit thing. "What wrong did she do to have endure such rigorous punishment ?" As Sati feels uncomfo abt the topic Mahrishi Narada snaps the topic and asks her about the new development these days about her brave act of keeping the Shiv Ling at its rightful place during the Sthapna of the Murti? "It was not my Bravery it was my ignorance and stupidity ,i just dont wish talk about that topic ever"she says "Why?-.why is that so.Does Mahadev seemed so unfit to you..he is decent looking and has quite a better appearance,but then he has his own charm (as in his personality) dnt you think? Narada asks To which Sati gets embarrassed and excuses herself by saying i need to finish the punishment as there are time constrains. Looks like the temperature here is hot and i'd better come to you before all the ice in Kailasa melts cause of this heat I'll have to meet you this time ..Now i have every reason to met you..Saying this he heads towards the Kailasa. As he flies towards the Kailasa,he gets teased by two of Shiva's followers i.e Pret and Gana. who where quite a mischief in themselves.They determine to get all the spices and gossip out from Narada of all the worlds as they are limited to Kailasha only. They persuade Maharshi to enlighten them about the current affairs of the 3 worlds. Thus Narada spills out that "Someone is gonna come here...that too a lady" "A Lady..oh no if that happens then we wont be able to make anymore mischief here!" Then Nandi comes into picture..to the rescue for that matter and shoos away booth the Praytas,and politely invites Narada Mahrishi We see a forest..with most magnificent green in the scene..it goes deeper and deeper inside the woods ...deep inside we see Shiva is into deep meditation Shiva is seen in his most calm ,marvelous and tranquil state. Perfect in his posture n built..Sits there in the most purest form Category:Episodes